reapers_map_packfandomcom-20200213-history
CXCA Remake
"Inside a tower within Beijing China, four people survive against endless hordes of the undead." - CXCA Remake description. Wall Weapons * M14 (500 points, Spawn area) * CZ75 (1000 points, Hallway) * AK74u (1200 points, Hallway) * STG-44 (1200 points, room across to left of the spawn area) * HG 40 (1300 points, room to the left of the spawn area) * FFAR (1400 points, room to the right of the spawn area) * UMP45 (1600 points, room across to the right of the spawn area) * PPSh-41 (2000 points, room across from the spawn area) Box Weapons Assault Rifles * M14 * AUG * Ak47 * Commando * FFAR * ACR * Scar-H * SMR * STG-44 * M1 Garand * Peacekeeper Mark 2 Submachine Guns * AK74u * UMP45 * PPSh-41 * HG 40 * Thompson * Skorpion EVO Shotguns * M1897 Trench Gun * AA-12 * SPAS-12 * USAS-12 Sniper Rifles * L115 * PSG1 * KSR-29 Light Machine Guns / Machine Guns * Dingo * MG42 * RPK * FG42 Explosives * RPG * China Lake Pistols * CZ75 * RK5 * Mauler Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Thundergun * Scavenger * Ray Gun Mark 2 * Monkey Bombs * Rayzorback-118 Perks * Juggernog (2500 points, room to the left of the spawn area) * Quick Revive (500 points (Solo) / 1500 points (Co-op), Spawn area) * Double Tap Root Beer 2.0 (2000 points, Hallway) * Speed Cola (3000 points, room to the right of the spawn area) * Stamin' Up (2000 points, room across to the right of the spawn area) * Candolier (3500 points, Spawn area) * Point Crusher (4000 points, room to the left of the spawn area) * Repairman Rum (1500 points, room to the left of the spawn area) * Blade-O-Rade (3000 points, room across to the left of the spawn area) * Vulture Aid (3000 points, room across to the left of the spawn area) * Electric Cherry (2000 points, room across to the left of the spawn area) * Cashback Cocktail (3000 points, room across from the spawn area) * Guardian Angel Ale (4000 points, room across from the spawn area) * Blood Bullets (3000 points, room to the right of the spawn area) * Downers Delight (2000 points, room to the right of the spawn area) * No Bear Brew (room across to the right of the spawn area) * Nuke-a-Cola (2500 points, room across to the right of the spawn area) * Banana Colada (3000 points, Pack a Punch room) * Mule Kick (4000 points, room across from the spawn area) * Deadshot Daiquiri (1500 points, via Der Wunderfizz or GobbleGums) Locations Mystery Box * Room to the left of the spawn area (Initial spawn) * Room across to the left of the spawn area * Room to the right of the spawn area * Room across to the right of the spawn area * Room across from the spawn area * Spawn area Der Wunderfizz * Spawn area GobbleGum * Spawn area * Hallway Easter Eggs Pack a Punch # Go to the room at the left side of the spawn area and up to the Monkey Bomb in the wall near Point Crusher and the bed. # Purchase the debris for 1250 points. # Go to the room across to the right side of the spawn area and you will see a secret room unlocked which has Pack a Punch, Banana Colada and the buyable ending. Trivia * The buyable ending in this map costs 50000 points - or 51250 points because you need to open a secret room to get to it.